1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides nitrobenzodifuroxan compounds, such as methoxynitrobenzodifuroxan and hydroxynitrobenzodifuroxan, and its salts.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Toxicity and environmental concerns are present with the use of lead azide and lead styphnate, particularly when used in ordnance items such as initiating materials in primary explosives. Replacement materials for lead azide and lead styphnate are optimal with high autoignition temperatures of at least 200° C. or higher.
In example 11 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,561 to Hardy et al., trichlorotrinitrobenzene and sodium azide are used as reagents to make benzotrifuroxan. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,818 to Christian et al., an insensitive explosive material of aminonitrobenzodifuroxan is formed. However, neither of these patents disclose a formation of a sensitive nitrobenzodifuroxan explosive composition.
There is a need in the art to provide initiating materials employing non-heavy metal primary explosives that are sensitive explosives with high autoignition temperatures. The present invention addresses this and other needs.